Is this the end of Gaara?
by monkey-kun
Summary: Gaara goes out to kill and has a huge fight in a mystery village. So for all you fangirls for naruto characters, this is a dramatic story for you.
1. Chapter 1

Is Gaara gonna die in a mystery village

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and to be honest, if I did it wouldn't be as good.

One random day Gaara wanted to kill some people to feel alive. He walked out of the village and he some how stumbled into a village that nobody knows about it was the village hidden in the Mountains, the land of rock. Right away Gaara got noticed so they called the village leader to fight him. His name was Aizo Havaru.

Who are you? Aizo asked. My name is Gaara, of the dessert get ready to die. I take that as a challenge, okay then if you think you can take me then attack me. Aizo said ready to attack. I'll finish this quickly. Gaara Replied. Sand Coffin! Huh? I missed Gaara said in shock. Over here! No here! Up here kid. He was so fast and he smashed Gaara in the head.

You are good, maybe I should actually move. Gaara said. TOO LATE! Screamed Aizo. Earth element, earth dragon missile! Gaara had to do something he had to block it. So as quickly as possible Gaara used Dessert Avalanche. It didn't block it! Gaara's sand shield couldn't even block it so Gaara got a direct blow. But it wasn't all bad Aizo got hit with the dessert avalanche but he recovered easily. Aizo didn't know Gaara's strength so he walked away thinking the match was over but… it was only the beginning. Gaara got up, he had to act quickly. He used the sand coffin and got him in his grasps! SAND BARRIEL! Gaara Yelled. He was dead, or was he. It was a clone!

Grand fireball! Aizo yelled from behind. But this time Gaara's sand shield worked. He didn't get hurt at all. As Gaara turned around he noticed that Aizo looked different. His muscles were bigger and he was bigger in general. He went in at 400 MPH and stabbed Gaara. Ha, ha, ha! Aizo laughed. He's dead. That's what he thought. Until… BOING! It was a substitution jutsu. DESSERT RAIN! Gaara yelled from behind. Sand needles went flying in every direction straight at Aizo. Now I got you. Gaara said. Aizo was so fast he kept dodging them for 3 minutes. During that time Gaara was healing himself and regaining chakra. Aizo never got hit. Gaara was in such a big shock that his jutsu failed he didn't notice that Aizo was sneaking up behind him. Aizo was just about to get to him when suddenly Gaara turned around and naturally smacked him in his face. They got into a small Taijutsu fight until a hard punch sent Gaara flying into a mountain.

Gaara got up and looked around. Where did he go? Gaara asked himself. And behind him he heard. Summoning jutsu! Gaara looked behind him only to see a giant bear. And Aizo on top of him. Gaara had to use his new jutsu. The bear charged at Gaara to pound him. Gaara luckily could get out of the way. Go! Attack him again. Aizo yelled to the bear. But he fell to the ground. Unable to move. What happened? Aizo said confused. When your last attack missed I put a small patch of poison sand on him. Also there were small creatures in there that tore open the skin so these can get in his blood. They grew rapidly and the bear can't get it out of him no matter what.

Because of that Aizo had to lose the bear. Aizo got so mad so he used his strongest move. Nine Tailed Thunder fox! This was a killing machine! No one has ever survived this jutsu. It was the size of the nine-tailed and stronger than it! It is unstoppable! It kept going towards Gaara He used his ultimate defense. But it was broken in half! Gaara was in trouble.

Please review. Or Gaara will kill you. Chapter 2 will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Is this the end of Gaara?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I made up Aizo, a few jutsus, and the village.

The nine-Tailed thunder fox kept getting closer and closer until. It stroke. His shield couldn't keep up. Gaara was in so much pain that he turned completely into Shukaku in only a minute.

Gaara and the fox were now evenly matched!

What are you? Aizo Asked in panic as his fox was losing the fight.

I'm Shukaku! Aizo started to run into the forest so he could hide. Gaara followed him out, he insisted to kill him.

Where did you go, Aizo Havaru! Aizo was frozen in fear of Shukaku. He thought about killing himself, but then. Aizo help! Gaara trapped Aizo's son to make Aizo come out of hiding.

Aizo showed himself. Leave him alone and I'll fight you. Aizo replied scarcely. Gaara had a big grin on his face as he dropped the kid to the ground.

Aizo ran towards Shukaku and chucked 100 kunai and shuriken straight at him. Is that the best you got! Gaara yelled. He then used desert avalanche which was 5 times stronger. Ice ball shield! Aizo yelled. A huge igloo surrounded Aizo. Unfortunately for him it broke. Sand went flying in and Aizo fainted by the pain.

Meanwhile in the sand village

Where's Gaara? Kankuro yelled at Temari. I don't know he was in his room a little bit ago. Temari said with panic in her voice. We need to tell somebody! She said. Like who? Gaara is the kazekage, there is no one who is stronger! We need to leave him be or we will die. Kankuro Exclaimed. Yeah I guess. Temari said.

Back by the mountain village

I killed him! Gaara/Shukaku yelled, until… BOING! It was a substitution! Gaara looked behind him. There he was. Super Sealing! Aizo yelled. Shukaku got sealed away inside Gaara.

Gaara got so mad. Now I'm gonna kill you! Gaara screamed evilly. Death Fireball! Aizo yelled. A 200 x 200 ball of fire was going towards Gaara. Sand blast! Gaara blocked all the fire that was coming near him. You missed me. Gaara said. Guess again Gaara! Aizo yelled he was in the fireball itself! He took out a kunai and slashed him in the head.

BOING! Another clone. Gaara was behind him ready to attack. Poison sand, Gaara said. As the sand went towards Aizo he knew it was to big to dodge, so he used his ultimate defense. Mountain Defensive Technique! A huge mountain appeared in front of Aizo, stopping all the sand. I know I'll make a clone to run around the mountain so Gaara with attack it, I need to do that so he doesn't come around here so I can use my new technique. Aizo thought in his head.

So the clone ran around and Gaara was ready. SAND COFFIN! SAND BARRIEL! He crushed him. BOING! It was a clone of course. Ice avalanche! The ice and snow all fell down on Gaara. Also there were kunai icicles. All falling on top of Gaara. Assuming Gaara was frozen solid, Aizo used Frozen Wind and cleared the snow off of Gaara. He wasn't frozen, but he had a huge kunai icicle threw his hand!

Gaara was running out of chakra. But Aizo was he was ready to kill him. Get ready to die. He said to Gaara. Gaara took the icicle out of his hand and was ready to attack. He threw the icicle, 20 kunai with tag bombs, and a lot of sand shuriken. All straight at Aizo. He tried to dodge them but he couldn't a few shuriken hit him. He was taking them out when Gaara threw another tag bomb on a kunai. Aizo didn't even notice. BOOM! It hit him and exploded. But he was still alive, but just barely. They were both so beat up. But they did not give up. There were kunai and shuriken flying everywhere.

I'm bored with toying with you. Aizo said. He made about 200 hand signs until. Soul crush! Gaara was paralyzed and Aizo was just about to crush him into a billion pieces. But he decided to get him in pain first. He walked up and tried to stab him. But the sand stopped it. So he knew not to do that and got ready to crush him.

I hope you liked chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The great escape… or not

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gaara. Once again I do own Aizo though.

Aizo snickered evilly and was about to kill him until… Sand coffin! Gaara was able to move and got if in sand coffin. Aizo didn't worry his hand was still free to crush Gaara with. (In unison) CRUSH!!!!! They both instantly fell to the ground. Aizo slowly got up laughing. "Ha ha hah! You dumb kid you can never kill me!" Gaara couldn't stand it now he got up with deadly eyes, stared at him, and disappeared. "Where did you go?!" Aizo kept yelling. Gaara appeared under him and shoulder charged him high in the air. Buying time Gaara made many hand signs and shot up in the air like a rocket!

"Sand rocket" Gaara yelled as his jutsu repeatingly hit him and about 1000 miles per hour. As the jutsu ended Gaara walked away slowly thinking it was over. He trotted through the village trying to find how to get out. He saw a cave leading through a mountain, it was full of booby traps but he wandered through it. He saw a glare of light about 50 feet away so he continued through. "Finally I got through" Gaara thought but then…

BOOM! Gaara wandered into a mine field! BOOM! More and more mines exploded.

Then he had to teleport back so he wouldn't die.

Gaara looked at Aizo carefully. "He twitching" Gaara muttered. He approached him with a kunai about to kill him. But it popped like a balloon! It was filled with kunai, shuriken, and needles all shot straight at Gaara. The sand shield stopped most of them but not all. "Now I have you!" Aizo yelled triumphantly. He came out of the sky and gave Gaara a hammer punch to the head. Gaara tried to charge at him to make him uneasy, but Aizo was the opposite. "Mountain Summoning!" Aizo yelled. As you can tell it summoned a mountain. "Is that all?!" Gaara asked. Hump… is all that Aizo replied. Gaara ran up the mountain ready to attack right when he could see him.

But he didn't get the opportunity, near the top of the mountain Gaara collapsed inside the mountain. He was now swimming in extra-poisonous acid. Aizo stopped the jutsu. And walked up to Gaara. "What? It was a sand clone!" Aizo said ridiculously. He turned around just to see Gaara looking uninjured! "You're such an idiot! I was gone the last 5 minutes regaining my chakra I am now just as strong as I was in the beginning of the fight." "Then I'll start fresh too!" Aizo replied. Tree Summoning Branch jutsu! A giant tree with swords for branches and kunai for twigs comes out of the ground and heat seeks Gaara. This goes on for 5 minutes as Aizo restores his chakra then Gaara gets stabbed brutally.

Gaara stays on the ground for about 30 seconds until he slowly is able to get up. Earth style, dragon missile! Once again it broke through the sand shield! Aizo kept going… Aizo ultimate Taijutsu, grand fireball, bolt blast, water needle rain, and more.

Gaara got hit with almost everything, the demon inside of him was dieing and could no longer stop the attacks. Aizo notices this weak spot and keeps attacking.

Gaara tries to get up but can't! And begins to actually think that he is going to die!

Back in the sand village 

"I can't stand this! I'm going to find Gaara, there is no way he would be gone this long!" Temari yelled at Kankuro. "Calm down Temari, he'll be back soon. If he's not back in 10 minutes then we will go and find him okay!" Temari calmed down slightly and agreed.

Back to Gaara's fight in the mountain village

"Now I'll finish you off!" Aizo yelled evilly. Gaara shuddered worried and accepted his defeat. He now knew that he was going to die. Right here right now, nobody would probably ever find him.

At that time Kankuro and Temari jump out and try to find Gaara…

-I hoped you liked the suspense of chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be out soon. Please R&R )


	4. Chapter 4

The attempted rescue

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will… or will I? (I won't!)

MATCH PUNCH, GRAND FIREBALL, ROCKY PUNCH, BLOODY KICK! Bam, boom, bang! Aizo does a few hands signs and Paralyzed Gaara again. And once again he sets up for soul crush.

**(Temari and Kankuro)**

As they speed through the forest they see an opening in a mountain, so they go through there and find the village. "This is ruined!" Temari yelled. "It's Gaara" Kankuro whispered. "I see him" Temari replied "we need to save him."

**Everyone's fight**

"NOW GET READY TO DIE!" Aizo yells. But seconds later… "AH!" Aizo yells painfully. Gaara was no longer paralyzed, Te…ma…ri? Kan…kuro? Gaara was confused. "But how did you find me?" "I'll explain later" Temari replied. "We got to kill him though!" It became a battle royal. Kankuro died right away because his crow puppet somehow got destroyed. Everything was in the air. They were fighting with kunai, shuriken, needles, random glass, and even fish, because they all wanted to kill Aizo so badly. Everyone was almost dead. Temari, Gaara, and Aizo. (Kankuro was dead)

It was now just a weak Taijutsu fight until Gaara ended it. Poison sand rain! He yells. It went directly at Aizo. "Ultimate shield!" Aizo yelled. It didn't work it went right through the shield and killed Aizo. Temari and Gaara limped away and home leaving Kankuro there.

"We finally won" Temari said. "Yes" Gaara replies. Or so they thought.

Aizo gets up slowly but doesn't go after them, instead he rested for a while. So the battle continues forever.

-I got bored with this and got extreme writer's block so I'm ending the story here no matter what you say it is done

Monkey Kun


End file.
